Sara Price
Sara Price is a character that appears in Season 2. Sara first appears in Oni, searching the Suicide Forest in Japan for her missing twin sister Jess, who she suspects was kidnapped by some kind of supernatural forces. Soon, she meets Seth, who agrees to help her find Jess. Over the course of three episodes, Sara develops an attraction towards him, unaware that he is a werewolf. However, she discovers what he is at the beginning of Suicidal Tendencies. In Suicidal Tendencies, she admits her feelings to Seth, and the two have sexual intercourse in an abandoned hotel. After finding Jess, Sara and Seth separate, though Sara says that she'd love to see him again. She is played by Natalie Dormer. General Overview Sara is described by many people in the series as "tough and determined", willing to go to any length to find her sister, even sleeping with a complete stranger who claimed to know where Jess is. When Sara meets Seth, she is in completely new territory, as she has never been in love before, and doesn't know what to think of it. Sara cares very deeply for her twin sister, even willing to walk through the Suicide Forest all night to find her, though she was stopped by her hiking guide. Throughout the Series Oni In Oni, Sara first appears climbing a tree in Japan to get a clear view of the environment when she is called down by a guide that he's ready to find Jess. Sara climbs down, and after loading her backpack, meets Seth. He says he's coming with them to help. At first, Sara refuses his help, thinking that he's trying to hook up with her, but the guide defends him, saying that the forest is so large, that they'd need all the help that they can get. After two hours of searching, the guide decides it's time to sleep, despite heavy protests from Sara. As the guide sets up the tents, Seth starts a conversation with Sara, who apologizes for her hostility towards him; she just wants to find her sister. Seth says he understands, jokingly saying Sara is too beautiful to be mad at. She laughs at his remark and the two become friends. Lone Wanderer In Lone Wanderer, Seth and the guide sleep, while Sara wakes up to a strange whisper. She leaves her tent and follows a trail of footprints. Suddenly, she falls down a hole in the ground, grazing her arm on a sharp rock. After bandaging it, she screams for help. She hears Seth's voice, calming her nerves, but her calmness turns to horror, as she sees a pale girl with long, flowing black hair that covers her face. She screams, only to be pulled out of the pit by Seth. She frantically tells Seth about the ghostly woman she saw. Seth tells her that she is seeing things; the Suicide Forest is making her hallucinate. She angrily storms off back to her tent and goes to sleep. The following morning, Sara is already wandering aimlessly through the forest, looking for Jess. Sara inadvertently steps on a trap, as a rope wraps around her right ankle and hangs her high above the ground. Seth unties the pulley on the trap and safely lowers Sara to the ground. After more searching, Sara, Seth, and their guide set up their tents for the night. As Seth heads deeper into the forest to collect firewood, the guide walks into Sara's tent and proceeds to rape her. However, he doesn't get far, as Seth transforms into his werewolf form and knocks the guide out of the tent. Upon seeing him, the guide moronically runs into the darkness of the forest, screaming for help until he is no longer audible. Seth turns around to see Sara staring at him, horrified... Suicidal Tendencies Seth stares down Sara, who steps away from him until her back is against a tree. She asks what he is, but only received a low growl, which made the wolf creature sound sad. All of a sudden, the creature leaned against a tree and turned back into Seth's human form. Sara sat next to him as he cowered from her. He tells Sara that he's a werewolf, and that he figured that his enhanced senses could help Sara find Jess.